This invention relates to the art of aircraft arresting systems and apparatus and, more particularly, to portable apparatus selectively operable to provide a cable-type or net-type arresting system.
Portable cable-type aircraft arresting equipment has been provided heretofore comprising a towable wheeled trailer carrying an energy absorber or brake unit and other equipment necessary to provide a self-contained unit for use in a cable-type system. As is known in connection with cable-type systems, the brake unit comprises a reel carrying tape having a free end for attachment to a pendant or cable which extends across the runway. In a portable cable-type system, two like vehicles are positioned on opposite sides of an air strip in reverse orientation relative to one another and with the tape ends aligned transversely to the runway, and the cable or pendant is attached to the ends of the tape. The trailer is ground supported with the trailer wheels elevated out of contact with ground, and the trailer is appropriately secured or anchored to the ground or to concrete anchors.
It is also known to provide aircraft runways with net-type arresting systems comprised of stanchion assemblies on opposite sides of the runway to support a net extending transversely across the runway, and corresponding energy absorbers or braking units. Heretofore, such net-type arresting gear has included stanchions which are often heavy structures, which are bulky and cumbersome, not capable of easy mobility, and require considerable time to install. Moreover, the stanchions and braking units require a corresponding transport system for delivery to a site of use, and then removal from the transport device for installation which is generally of a permanent nature. More particularly in this respect, such installation generally requires anchoring of the stanchions and brake units through the use of heavy concrete foundations. Considerable time is required to construct the foundations in addition to the time required thereafter to install the stanchions and brake units. It will be appreciated that such systems are undesirably expensive and that the time requirements for installation delay operational use of the arresting system. Furthermore, if selectivity is desired with respect to using a cable-type or net-type arresting system, separate systems and installation procedures are necessary to achieve such versatility, and it will be appreciated that the provision of two such systems is extremely expensive.